1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to heat pumps for use in manufactured homes, office buildings and the like and particularly pertains to "inside" type heat pumps in which two condensor-evaporators are housed.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Heat pumps have been used for many years to condition interior environments of homes, office buildings, retail shops, manufactured homes and other buildings. In recent years a more compact heat pump utilizing a two compartment housing with each compartment containing a condensor-evaporator have been employed. This "inside" type heat pump generally includes an upper compartment having a condensor-evaporator with a centrifugal fan, compressor and other components and a lower compartment also having a condensor-evaporator and fan. As inside type heat pumps are often used in relatively small buildings, manufactured homes and the like, homeowners and others are often sensitive to noise and vibrations created by the fans which run frequently during extreme weather conditions. Also, in smaller homes, cost is of importance and two centrifugal type fans which are commonly used in inside type heat pumps can increase the manufacturers' production costs, add to the shipping and handling charges and inconvenience.
Therefore, with the known disadvantages of conventional inside type heat pumps, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an inside type of heat pump which utilizes an exhaust fan positioned exteriorly of the heat pump housing.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a heat pump and method whereby the exhaust air is directed from the upper heat pump housing upwardly through a fan positioned in the attic or on the roof of the building.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a heat pump which is relatively easy to install and maintain.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide an efficient heat pump which can be manufactured and transported at a relatively low price.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.